HF 012 Infernal
7:13:20 PM Creed: What in the hells are you doing!?" 7:13:31 PM DM: Belza: "HE HAS TAKEN TIPRUS!" 7:14:06 PM DM: Tiprus: "Hello?" 7:14:18 PM DM: Belza: "TIPRUS!" 7:14:56 PM DM: Belza: "You are half dressed? Your helm! Your boots!" 7:15:05 PM DM: Tiprus: "I only woke up moments ago." 7:15:12 PM DM: Belza: "There are people here!" 7:15:23 PM Creed: "Belza." 7:15:51 PM DM: Belza: "Don't look at me! She went missing and the gnome was the only one here!" 7:16:03 PM Creed: "So you automatically started to attack?" 7:16:31 PM Creed: "That's William, we work for him." 7:16:47 PM DM: Belza: "...you work for a gnome? I thought you were highborn." 7:17:07 PM Creed: "He gives us jobs so we can get gold." 7:17:24 PM Creed: "I don't exactly have access to my family goods from this realm." 7:17:41 PM DM: Belza: "So kill him and take his gold. Why is this complicated?" 7:17:59 PM Creed: "Because he's not the actual source of it, and there's no reason to kill him." 7:18:33 PM DM: Tiprus: "Belza, people do not kill everything on this plane. It's weird, but we have to adapt." 7:19:04 PM Creed: "Besides that, even if you did, he'd come back anyway." 7:19:52 PM DM: Belza: "You doubt my killing prowess?!?" 7:20:28 PM Creed: "You can keep killing him but he'd keep coming back. He doesn't 'die' per se, but don't actually kill him now, none of us want to deal with that right now." 7:24:12 PM DM: Tiprus: "Is the creepy undead gnome talking about us?" 7:24:20 PM Creed: "Yep." 7:26:45 PM DM: Tiprus: "I heard my name. What did Sestra say?" 7:27:00 PM Creed: "She said she thinks you're nice." 7:27:15 PM DM: Tiprus: "...is that good?" 7:27:27 PM Creed: "Yes." 7:28:02 PM DM: Tiprus: "Belza, I am nice." 7:28:23 PM DM: Belza: ((Sarcastically)) "Congratulations, sestra." 7:41:54 PM Creed: "Belza, Tiprus, I have a job for you two." 7:42:59 PM Creed: "I need you two to stay here while the rest of us go out and do some jobs, can you properly defend this place?" 7:43:19 PM Creed: "By which I mean, can you attack only when attacked, or if anyone attempts to steal anything." 7:44:56 PM DM: Belza grumbles. Tiprus: "We shall do this, Princess Thaldi!" 7:45:58 PM Creed: "When we get back, I'd like to do some training with the two of you." 7:46:27 PM DM: Belza: "We are not your servants! You do not tell us how to train!" 7:46:39 PM Creed: "No, I mean you train me how to fight." 7:46:44 PM Creed: "Better, at least." 7:47:39 PM DM: Belza seems taken aback. 7:47:46 PM DM: Tiprus: "I would be honored, my lady." 7:48:06 PM Creed: "I appreciate it, nonetheless. I have much to improve on." 7:49:22 PM DM: Belza: "You are not built for red-scale training. But we can attempt to show you how to fight like a blue scale." 7:49:48 PM Creed: "That will work then, and seems more appropriate for what I do."